


Rescue

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Anonymous asked: I keep bugging you about these so I fully expect to be shooed away any time now lol. But I'm always clamoring for more of your sex worker AUs with Orion and Hound, so I'd love to see you continue those :D





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I keep bugging you about these so I fully expect to be shooed away any time now lol. But I'm always clamoring for more of your sex worker AUs with Orion and Hound, so I'd love to see you continue those :D

     There were hands on him. 

     That wasn’t new. 

     What  _was_ new was that the hands didn’t bring pain or herald the use of his body in ways he’d thought it would never be used again. 

     He was also floating. Which was different. Before there was strain on his arms, his pedes, his hips. Now there was nothing but strong arms under his knees and around his chest. 

     He opened his optics and stared up in confusion at the mech carrying him. “… Sunny. Did you get captured too?”

     His voice sounded strange to him, almost a crackling whisper. Probably from all the screaming he’d done over the past week. Or was it weeks now? He’d stopped looking at his chronometer on day two. He hadn’t seen a point; they’d either be rescued or not. He’d only had to endure.

     “No. Idiot. Only you and Bluestreak were captured. We’re getting you out,” Sunstreaker replied in a low growl. 

     “… ‘we’?”

     “Me, Sides, Jazz, Mirage, and Trailbreaker. Now shut up. We’re not out of the woods yet,” Sunstreaker whispered, crouching down. His optics were focused in front of him and Hound laboriously turned his head to see Jazz’s back only a few feet away. 

     Hound was just about to say that the Nemesis was underground and not in a forest when Jazz’s hand made a ‘forward’ signal and then they were all running. Hound had to bite back a pained cry as the motion jostled him within Sunstreaker’s arms. Sunstreaker tightened his grip, engine rumbling soothingly as Hound turned his head again, but this time he buried his face against Sunstreaker’s chest. 

     “Almost there,” Sunstreaker murmured after a few more minutes of jogging, pausing, and running some more. “And… we’re out. Ok, Jazz says we’re safe. How’re doing, Hound?”

     “Is Blue ok?” Hound asked, unburying his head to try and look around. He didn’t recognize where they are, but he felt fresh air on his face, only faintly tinged with salt water. 

     “I’m right here, Hound. I’m all right,” Bluestreak’s voice croaked from close by. Hound felt the air currents shift and then two pairs of optics stared at him in the dark, the sniper cradled in Sideswipe’s arms, much like Hound was in Sunstreaker’s. 

     “He’s looking a sight better than you are, Hound-Dog,” Sideswipe cheerful voice said. “What did you do,  _ask_  to be their punching bag?”

     “He kept…  _offering_  himself,” Bluestreak choked out. “You shouldn’t have done that. I don’t care about what you did before, it didn’t mean you had to take that. I was there, I could have shared…”

     “No!” Hound exclaimed, lurching forward before pain made him slump back against Sunstreaker. “No,” he repeated quietly. “I didn’t mind. My frame still has some of the old mods.”

     “Say thank you and leave it at that, Blue,” Sideswipe advised softly after a pregnant pause. “Me or Sunny’d do the same for you. And you would do the same for someone less able to handle the damage.”

     “And next time, you won’t let yerselves be captured in the first place, amirite?” Jazz said, coming up and surveying both Hound and Bluestreak. Jazz’s visor was dim, but Hound could still see the faint frown on the other mech’s lips. “You two still ok to carry them?”

     Sunstreaker hefted Hound a little, readjusting his grip. “They’re lightweights. It’s no problem,” he replied before Hound could even think of saying he was ok to walk. Next to them, Sideswipe hushed Bluestreak with a few quiet words.

     “Good. Then let’s get movin’. Raj, you’re on point, ‘Breaker the rear. We still got a ways to go before we get our pickup,” Jazz announced before beginning to walk to the south. 

     Sunstreaker followed, Hound relaxing back into the other mech’s arms. He was safe. Bluestreak was safe. 

     And they were finally going home. 

 

~ End


End file.
